


[Art] Igneous

by Kaister



Series: My Banners [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fanart, Gift Art, Harry Potter Has Sky Flames, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-11-29 06:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18219362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaister/pseuds/Kaister
Summary: What if Harry had somehow gotten involved with the mafia after Voldemort’s defeat? What if Reborn was just a little too bored? What if the Conqueror met Chaos personified?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apathyinreverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apathyinreverie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Igneous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13367709) by [apathyinreverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apathyinreverie/pseuds/apathyinreverie). 



> *falls to the floor, weeping and wailing* WHY ARE ALL YOUR (apathyinreverie) STORIES SO GOOD!!!!!!!!! I find out that I share ANOTHER TWO OF MY FANDOMS with them and they have FANFIC in these fandoms!!!!!!
> 
> ~~shit shit shit~~ I was NOT expecting to be attacked like this!!!
> 
> I am a HUGE fan of the Harry Potter/Katekyo Hitman Reborn crossover fandom. Any and all characters crossing over works so much. Like, somehow I just love it.
> 
> Especially with Harry. Like, yes, please! Harry a Sky? All over that. Harry a Cloud? I get it. Harry any type of Flames? Of course he has them, have you seen his life?


	2. Banner Art

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a Banner Art while the first chapter was more Cover Art. I think. I'm not sure on the difference except that the formatting is different...
> 
> I'm a big, BIG fan of Harry Potter/Katekyo Hitman Reborn crossover fandom, so I am very very inspired to create more art for this fic. I expect to make more art for this fic.


	3. The Conqueror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's Mood Board


	4. Chaos Personified

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reborn's Mood Board


End file.
